


Confessions

by EroticaPrincess



Series: Confessions [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticaPrincess/pseuds/EroticaPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: Fledgling romances blossom because of a taxicab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neji & Tenten

**Author's Note:**

> Another random idea for another series of Naruto smut fics. This idea popped into my mind after looking at my dashboard and reading so many NaruHina AU head-canons. And… I dunno… a Taxicab Confessions AU suddenly entered my mind.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and VIZ Media. I don’t work for those companies; I write for fun and for free.

****Summary:**  **Tenten recalls a night of passion she’ll never forget… neither will the backseat passenger.

 **Warnings:**  Adult content is featured and Neji and Tenten are over 21. And I don’t have a beta-reader, so my apologies if something’s grammatically incorrect.

* * *

 **Confessions:**  NejiTen

 _“Bright nights, street lights in a city that never sleeps…”_  -  **R. Kelly**

Hurriedly entering the yellow, checkered printed taxicab once it stopped at the red traffic light, Tenten slammed the back seat door shut after stepping into the vehicle from the sidewalk. Patting down her mussed, chocolate brown hair the Konoha night’s humidity ruined, her brown eyes met the eyes of her driver in the rearview mirror and she profusely apologized.

“Sorry about the way I entered your taxi.” Tenten straightened the lapels and sleeves of her two-piece pantsuit as she talked. “But I’m late for a  _very_ important business meeting and I’ll pay you double the fare if you get me there in five minutes.”

Before the driver could reply to Tenten’s offer, her eyes shifted left to the person sitting next to her.

“I’m afraid he cannot acquiesce to your offer,” a calm, male voice stated. “You see, I was in this vehicle first so he’s taking me to my destination. I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait until I leave.”

Cutting her eyes and snarling at the back seat passenger, Tenten rudely asked, “And who the hell are you?”

Crossing his ankle over his knee, the male passenger lowered his eyelids, folded his arms over his chest and smirked with an aristocratic flair that grated Tenten’s nerves before he answered. “Who I am is none of your concern. The only thing you should concern yourself with is exiting this car so I can be on my way.”

Ignoring the way her libido responded to his handsome features—and heaven knew this arrogant man is extremely handsome—Tenten gritted her teeth and barked, “Well get over yourself because I’m  _not_ leaving this car! So you’re just stuck with me, Mister!” Immaturely pouting and crossing her arms over her bosom, the businesswoman stole another glance at the unresponsive passenger.

Even with the yellow streetlights flashing speedily through the back seat windows in the dark night, Tenten admiringly studied the man’s angular face. Strong jaw, full lips, long hair pulled back in a ponytail, he was truly the vision of every woman’s wet dreams. The expensive, three-piece suit he wore accentuated his toned physique and her nostrils flared as she breathed in the woodsy aroma of his cologne.

 _Nasty_ ,  _pompous attitude aside_ ,  _he’s fuckable_. Tenten fingered her chin while surreptitiously humoring her salacious thoughts.

“See something you like?” Neji Hyuga, heir to the Hyuga’s multi-million-dollar empire opened his eyes and teasingly smirked at Tenten’s astounded expression after he caught her staring at him.

“ _Grr_ …”

Before Tenten to reply with a snarky comeback their driver asked, “Where to Miss?”

Ignoring the bothersome man sitting next to her, she gave their driver the directions to her destination.

“That’s more than a thirty-minute drive from here. I suppose it would behoove you next time to be more punctual. Heh.” Reveling in the way he was managing to rile up the woman next to him, Neji patiently waited for her response, only it didn’t come. His sharp ears picked up her half of her cell phone conversation while she alerted whoever was on the other end that she would be tardy to the meeting.

Snapping her cell phone shut and stuffing it in her purse, Tenten rolled her eyes at the irksome man next to her and snapped. “And how would you know that?”

Maintaining his cool demeanor, Neji replied simply, “Because I too, have a business meeting in the same edifice. Although…” he allowed the word to hang in the tension-filled air before continuing. “I actually pride myself on being on time, unlike you.”

Fully turning in her seat to directly face the brash, egotistical passenger, Tenten began to give him a piece of her mind, but thought better of it. She had a better idea to antagonize him—if that was the game he was playing. Facing away from him again, her eyes locked with the driver’s once more in the rearview mirror.

“Mister Taxicab Driver? Since I’m stuck with this idiot for the next half-hour,” Tenten jerked her thumb in Neji’s direction, to which he merely snorted. “Do you mind if I tell you a story to pass the time?”

Neji merely studied his clean, manicured nails, uninterested in the conversation his current back seat annoyance was about to conjure up.

Shaking his head their driver responded, “No, Miss. I don’t mind. What’s it about?”

“It’s about this one night stand I had a few months ago. It was like… the  _best_ sex I ever had in my entire  _life_!” Tenten fought the urge to look at the man beside her but her eyes remained on the driver. Nevertheless she could  _feel_ his uneasiness from the mere mention of the topic of her story. And knowing the jerk next to her was uncomfortable was satisfying enough.

Neji visibly balked at what the passenger said and lifted his nose in the air in distaste.  _What a vulgar woman_! Clearing his throat he asked her, “Don’t you think something like that should remain private? Not everyone wants to know details of your intimate life. And I’m sure our driver isn’t interested either.”

“Heh, you’d be surprised sir,” their driver snorted from behind the wheel. “I get these types of stories all the time. It’s no big deal.”

Nodding triumphantly, Tenten thanked their driver. “Thank you, Mister Taxicab Driver. Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted; a few months ago I had a one night stand with a  _gorgeous_ man during a business trip to Kumogakure. And let me tell you, he made me cum 10 ways from Sunday…”

* * *

Tenten’s torso settled comfortably against the plush softness of the hotel room’s mattress. Her body was free of clothing and her bare thighs were spread inches apart. Her creamy skin glistened with warm camellia oil and she could barely keep her moans at bay from the erotic massage her masseuse was giving her.

His thick fingers caressed over her intimate lips, slithering against her smooth folds warm and heavy. Her body squirmed each time his palm pressed and rotated against her cushioned, hairless mound, drenched with the camellia oil as well as her own passion fluid.

Fisting the sheets, Tenten’s body trembled and convulsed as her first climax rocked her deep within her core. Shutting her eyes, she tossed her head back and released a loud, provocative moan to the heavens. “ _Yesssss_ ….!”

Neji admired the stunning woman on the bed as she slowly recovered from the orgasm he’d just given her. Just as naked as she was, his dick was solid and fully standing at attention ready to mate. However he was a patient man and he was determined to make her cum a another time before entering her.

The Hyugas were world-famous for their expertise in massage therapy. Many people traveled the globe to visit Konoha just to experience the famed “gentle fists” of the Hyuga family’s Gentle Fist Massage & Body Corp. And while Neji never partook in the actual massaging of clients (leaving the erotic touching of their clients to his staff), his knowledge of his family’s expertise made him a shoo-in to inherit the company. But tonight was different. He met this alluring woman in the hotel’s bar. They spoke for a few minutes and rushed to his hotel room where he decided to show her why he’s next in line to take over the family business.

“Turn your body over for me,” Neji tenderly, but authoritatively told his bedmate.

The oil-soaked sheets clung to her like a second skin and Tenten had to peel the saturated fabric from her body before adjusting her form to lie on her back. She looked up at the silver-lavender eyes of her soon-to-be lover and breathed out, “Please,  _please_ tell me your name.”

They never exchanged names at the bar, but anonymity was critical to Neji. He couldn’t risk her finding out his identity and having his impeccable image ruined because of this night. And so far it seemed she didn’t recognize his face from the media, so for that he was thankful.

“My name’s unimportant, beautiful.” Neji sexily whispered in Tenten’s ear. He trailed a finger from the slope of her collarbone down to the space in between her breasts. “I want you to relax and enjoy tonight.

"And I want to call out the name of the man who’s making me scream,” Tenten cooly replied.

Ignoring her comment, although Neji mentally admitted it was tempting to hear this woman cry out his name in the midst of passion, he kept quiet to kiss his way down her body.

With every touch of his soft lips against her heated, slick skin, Tenten sucked in a breath and her stomach muscles contracted. She closed her eyes and took heed to his advice and reveled in the way he made her feel.

Neji’s hands smoothed along the curves of her body before resting on her full breasts. Slipping his hands underneath their heavy weight, he pushed them together to let them fall again. Repeating this motion for a few minutes, Neji raked his nails against the sensitive flesh of her mounds then proceeded to tweak and pull her nipples.

Tenten’s body writhed at the sensation and a low, deep groan emerged from her throat. Her back arched from the bed and her pussy muscles ached, tightening with every pinch and pull of his fingers on her sensitized buds.

Speaking incoherently through clattering teeth, she moaned out, “Y-Yesss… m-more… Give me more,  _sir_ …”

Taking a full breast in his mouth, Neji’s other hand slid past her navel to the apex of her thighs. Two fingers easily slithered past her entrance and he pumped them slowly, curling them around her wet inner walls.

His tongue and lips swirled and suckled her puckered nipple while his fingers pushed deeper inside her. Intimately massaging her sopping orifice, Neji’s fingers slid out her molten hole. His digits lubricated from her juices and he separated his fingers to stroke the thick, pink flesh of her labia.

Tenten’s eyes immediately shot open to stare at the face of the man who was pleasuring her body like never before. “Sir, please don’t stop,” she breathed heavily. “This feels too  _goooood_ ….” Instinctively her thighs spread open to feel more of his sweet, gentle caresses against the center of her body.

Neji released his lips from her breast and pressed his free thumb against her erect clit. Using erratic, jerking movements, he inwardly smiled as he looked down at the woman’s body as it rose from the bed in the throes of erotic passion.

Rubbing his thumb against her clit furiously, Neji’s fingers released her nether lips to slide inside her again. Simultaneously finger-fucking her and massaging her nub, he knew her release was extremely close. He could feel it from the way her inner muscles quivered and constricted around his fingers. He knew from the way beads of sweat dotted along her hairline and the silent gasps that unsuccessfully tried to escape her parted lips.

“I can feel you tight around my fingers,” Neji locked his silver-lavender gaze with her brown eyes. “Your body’s shaking, you’re close.” He increased the speed of his motions and Tenten wailed, only to bite her bottom lip to suffocate her groans of pleasure.

“Don’t fight it,” he demanded as he pushed, pumped and rubbed his fingers and thumb against her more firmly. Leaning down to kiss the shell of her ear, Neji traced his lips from her earlobe to her jaw. Lifting his head, he looked into her eyes and spoke.

“Keep your eyes on mine. Look deep into them,” lowering his voice to mere decibels, Neji throatily commanded, “and come for me.”

And Tenten did. Instantaneously her body shivered and lifted from the mattress as she cried out, “Oh god, _yessss_!”

* * *

“…and then he carried me out on the balcony and fucked me till I came  _again_.  _Whoo_! I swear Mister Taxicab Driver, if I ever find out his identity, I’m getting down on one knee to ask for his hand in marriage!” Fanning herself with both of her hands, Tenten managed to sneak a glance at the back seat passenger and grinned victoriously.

Neji’s face was ashen, his skin pale and pasty with sweat. All logical thought eluded his mind because he could only focus on the identity of the loud, troublesome woman next to him.

He never thought he would meet her again even though he often fantasized about that night. It was out of character for someone like him to engage in a one night stand, but the woman had a magnetic pull that immediately attracted him to her and he had to have her. Not that he regretted that night. Although he started to regret not taking the family’s limo to the business meeting.

 _I need to get a hold of myself_! Neji chastised himself mentally.  **I’m a Hyuga**!  _I never let people see me sweat_!  _I can still turn this around in my favor if I play my cards right_.

“His eyes,” Tenten continued without missing a beat. I’ll never forget his eyes. They were breathtaking! They didn’t have pupils and they were a unique color of silver and lavender. I never seen eyes like that before. And he kept telling me to look into his eyes while he fucked me relentlessly.  _Wow_! It was the most passionate and erotic experience  _ever_!“

Resting her head against the cushion of the back seat, Tenten’s brow rose as the taxicab driver released bursts of giggles. "Is something funny, Mister Taxicab Driver?” she inquired.

After regaining his composure, Neji answered the question before the driver could respond. “He’s laughing because you’re either blind or a Grade-A moron.”

“Humph!” Tenten snorted before rolling her eyes at the man. “You’re probably just jealous because you don’t have what it takes to fuck a woman like that!”

Neji’s lips spread into a cocky grin and he asked, “Are you sure?”

“What do you mean—”

“We’re here,” their driver announced as he pulled up to the large building.

Disregarding the man next to her momentarily, Tenten opened her purse to pay her share of the fare.

Before she could reach for her wallet, a warm palm covered her and a voice said, “Allow me. I insist.”

“Be my guest,” Tenten spoke. “It’s only right to pay after the mean things you said… to… me…” Looking at his face, she noticed his unique, pupilless eyes as her words trailed off. “No… there’s no way…” she incredulously uttered.

Smiling lasciviously, Neji simply nodded and told her, “I’m afraid so.” After paying the fare and exiting the vehicle, he walked next to the stiffly moving woman towards the entrance of the building.

Once inside, Neji’s sharp gaze perused the lobby to ensure no one was around to see what he had planned. Grateful the lobby was empty, he took her hand and led her to the emergency exit stairwell. After closing the door he gently pushed her against the wall, trapping her in between the wall and his body to lean forward and whisper in her ear.

“If you’ll allow me, I can make you feel good like that all over again.”

Tenten’s mind was muddled, a smoky fog as she tried to process what was going on. This man, this self-centered, rude jerk is the same man from her prurient reveries. A part of her wanted to draw her hand back and slap him silly for his gall, but the way her pussy juices soaked her underwear and the goosebumps that prickled her flesh was reason enough to let him continue.

“So many nights I dreamt about you,” Neji continued to whisper as his tongue traced the curve of her ear. “You were so wet for me, so hot and tantalizing. I’m so hard for you right now.” To prove his words true, Neji grinded his erection into the softness of her belly, at which she groaned responsively.

Reaching one arm to circle around his neck, Tenten clutched his wrist with her other hand and guided it in between her legs. She felt him massage her pussy through her suit pants and she visibly shuddered against him.

“Tenten.”

Neji pressed three fingers against her center and lifted a quizzical brow. “Hmm?”

“My name’s Tenten,” she softly moaned as her body involuntarily moved against his hand. “And if you can make me feel the way you made me feel that night in five minutes, I’ll seriously get down on my knee and ask you to marry me,  _sir_.”

Capturing her lips in a lecherous kiss, Neji’s tongue mated with hers before pulling away to speak. “It’s Neji. But I don’t mind if you call me ‘sir’. And unlike you, I have five minutes to spare.”

Before Tenten could reply with a smart comeback, Neji seized her lips again.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed my first NejiTen. I wanted to keep it sexy, but mild. I was super-nervous writing this, but it’s completed. Next up: NaruHina!


	2. Naruto & Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Naruto meets his dream woman from another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am writing part 2 of Confessions. This time it’s everyone’s favorite couple: NaruHina! I have so many plot-bunnies in my head it’s ridiculous! And I have many stories to complete. But I’ll write whenever writing inspiration comes to me. And right now, my head’s telling me to write Confessions.
> 
> I have to shout-out onemerryjester because she really wanted the NejiTen and NaruHina chapters. I also have to shout out naburos for allowing me to use her NH Pizza Delivery AU prompt.
> 
> Listening to “Fall for Your Type” by Jamie Foxx & Drake really got the gears going for this one-shot. If you’re into urban music, I suggest you listen to the song while reading this, or after you read it. Hopefully I captured the ambience of the song in this story.
> 
> Warnings: I briefly mention Toneri and Hinata. Don’t look at me like that! Oh and in this story Hinata’s portrayed as a woman who’s aware of her desires and goes after them. I don’t understand why Hinata has to be the only woman in the Konoha 12 to have her desires subdued. That’s not fair. If you are against this, do not proceed any further.
> 
> Rating: MA for vulgar language and sexual situations. Not a lot of smut. Sorry guys, but my style of smut would’ve ruined the mood I wanted to capture with this story. But there’s some sex, so there’s your silver lining (lol).

**Confessions:**  NaruHina

“ _I always fall for your type…”_  –  **Jamie Foxx**

A pair of eyes blue wide as the ocean in front of him were fixated on the visage of a stunning, pale, lithe woman gently dancing along the shore of the beach. The sun was setting past the oceanic horizon creating a unique blend of warm and cool hues of pink, orange, periwinkle and lavender, turning afternoon into evening. The air whipping past him was warm, the breeze making his blond bangs flutter against his eyes.

Sitting on a blue beach towel with his legs outstretched wearing orange cargo shorts and a white t-shirt; Naruto Uzumaki’s gaze never wavered from the dancing woman. Stretching his hands out on either side of his body, his fingers dug into the cool, pale sands of the beach. He studied her figure, her form, the way her lean muscles contracted and stretched with every movement. Although he knew next to nothing about dance, he knew everything about gorgeous women and what they did to his libido. And the woman several meters away from him wearing a full body black swimsuit was moving her limbs gracefully and attractively, thus stirring his libido.

Three things about the woman caught the twenty-year-old’s attention the most. One: the intricate, detailed tattoo of lavender roses that decorated the length of her right arm and expanded down the right side of her torso, hip, thigh, the length of her leg and ended at her right foot. Of course the swimsuit covered a decent percentage of the tattoo on the side of her torso, but the heavenly view of the lavender roses running along the span of her thigh, leg and foot made his mouth water. Naruto noticed there weren’t any tattoos on the left side of her body. Or perhaps it’s possible her swimsuit is covering more. The thought of discovering more artwork hidden underneath the wet spandex that hugged her body produced a tad of spittle from his lips. He quickly wiped the drool away with the back of his hand, never taking his eyes from her.

Two: unbelievingly with every motion of her limbs, she managed to cause the water to dance along with her. It was the most peculiar, unique and magnificent sight he ever witnessed. Literally the water  _danced_  in sync with her maneuvers. Each body twirl, each graceful lift of her arms and legs, and with every point of her pretty toes the water trailed in choreographic synchronicity. The droplets reflected the light of the setting sun and the colors of the sky, sparkling around her body like multicolored jewels. She was a goddess; an otherworldly creature. There’s no way a mortal woman could make water defy gravity and dance in tune with her body. There was absolutely no way he could take his eyes away because…

Three: her body—and what a body it  _was_! She possessed a soft, feminine face, pearl, pupil-less, lilac eyes and her chin-length, jet-black bob swaying in the wind with her movements like an onyx halo. Curvaceous thighs, defined muscle tone, an agile, slim neck, elongated torso where a pair of globular, hefty breasts rested. How she managed to cover every inch of skin of her heavy flesh underneath the swimsuit marveled and disappointed him. No cleavage was exposed. But Naruto could live with that. And while her breasts were a great sight to behold, (even better if cleavage was visible from the swimsuit) his cobalt eyes zoned on her arms. The way they moved, stretched and curved in tune with the rhythm of her body ignited something within in. When did he develop a fetish for  _arms_? He quizzed the unfamiliar feeling festering inside him—it wasn’t lust, of that Naruto was certain. Oh he  _definitely_  wouldn’t mind bedding her, but he believed the feeling he was experiencing was  _curiosity_. He had an intense desire to want to get to know the lady dancing along the shore.

Before the blond could stand up to walk over and speak to the ethereal, swaying woman, he felt a hand on his shoulder, halting his body. An acquainted voice spoke to him.

“She’s way outta your league man; don’t bother.”

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto growled at his brunet, tattooed-faced comrade. Snarling at his friend, he barked, “What the hell do you know? You say that like you know her or something!”

Kiba Inuzuka’s countenance was one mixed with confusion and incredulous perplexity. Naruto looked around at all of his friends who all wore the same expressions as Kiba and innocently asked, “ _What_?” Nonchalantly shrugging, he prattled on. “Am I supposed to know her or something?”

“Um, dude.”

Naruto faced his rotund, ginger-haired friend, Choji Akimichi who spoke to him. “ _What_?” he brashly replied with a question, his patience slowly waning.

“That’s Hinata Hyuga,” Choji continued. “She was in our homeroom throughout sophomore and junior year.”

“ _O_ …  _k_ …  _and_ …” the blond dragged on, not getting the point Choji was trying to make.

“Her father took her out of school right before senior year to enroll her in a private university where she continued her education.” Opening a bag of barbecue chips, Choji munched as he kept talking. “It’s probably no surprise you don’t remember her. She was always very quiet and withdrawn. She never associated with people. And with her leaving school and you dropping out before senior year, it’s no surprise the two of you never crossed paths.” A light belch erupted past Choji’s lips as he continued eating.

Naruto sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes at Choji’s last statement. It was true. He dropped out of high school during his final year because of his rebellious, violent nature. He would constantly get into fights in school and on the streets. Believing school to be a waste of time, Naruto dropped out his final year. A decision he’s regretted since. With past choices aside, the blond still remained confused about why this Hinata Hyuga was so important that all of his friends looked at him like he lost his mind.

“That doesn’t really tell me anything, Choji,” Naruto stated simply. “And it doesn’t explain why Kiba’s so against me getting to know her, either.”

Hearing a weighty sigh coming from his left, Naruto faced that direction and scowled at his friend, Shikamaru Nara. “Man, you  _really_  don’t know who she is, do you?” He covered his yawn with his palm and focused his narrowed eyes on the frowning blond.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto replied sarcastically, “Am I supposed to know who she is, Shikamaru?”

Not letting his friend’s anger get the best of him, calmly Shikamaru answered, “Yeah, you’re supposed to. But before I enlighten you about Hinata’s true identity my clueless friend, allow me to direct you to the women who’re with her.”

All heads turned in the direction Shikamaru was pointing, and for the first time Naruto noticed three other women sitting on the sand watching Hinata dance.

“You see the woman with the long, blonde hair?” Shikamaru asked. Not waiting for an answer because it was obvious everyone was looking in their direction, he persisted. “That’s Ino Yamanaka. She’s the second head chief of the Konoha Children’s Medical Clinic and the overall head chief of their Mental Health Department. Her expertise in psychology qualified her for the position over seasoned veteran psychologists. She’s still enrolled in courses at Konoha University, but already holds a chief position at one of Konoha’s most prestigious clinics. And she’s only twenty-years-old.”

“ _Whoa_ …” Naruto breathed as a wave of admiration filled his being for the blonde beauty.

Noticing Naruto’s expression of awe, Shikamaru continued with a smirk. “And it gets better.” Shifting his finger slightly, he pointed to another woman. “The strawberry-blonde woman sitting next to Ino, that’s Sakura Haruno. The founder and head chief of the Konoha Children’s Medical Clinic. For years she studied under  _the_  legendary physician Tsunade, learning more about the practice of medicine than any medical school could ever teach her. And it was because of Tsunade’s tutelage, Sakura was motivated to open a children’s clinic… again at the age of twenty.”

Raising a skeptical brow, Naruto narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru and asked, “Are you sure you’re not making this up? That seems pretty far-fetched for two women so young to hold such high-ranking positions, y'know? Y'sure you’re not trying to pull my leg?”

“ _Ahem_ , Choji.” Shikamaru cleared his throat, outstretched his hand and waited for his best friend to present a magazine from his beach bag. Graciously accepting the publication, the narrating brunet explained the contents of the periodical. “ _This_ , my thick-headed friend, is  _Konoha Enterprise_  magazine. This is their annual Konoha’s 100 Most Influential Women issue. And take a look at who’s adorning the cover.” Turning the cover of the magazine to face the blond, Shikamaru received great pleasure in watching Naruto’s face drop with shock.

On the cover was Sakura Haruno named Konoha’s Most Influential Woman of the Year due to opening the children’s clinic. Flipping the pages of the magazine, Shikamaru presented an article which listed Konoha’s Most Influential Women. “And guess who’s at number two?”

Naruto’s wide blue eyes looked down at the picture of Ino Yamanaka anchoring the second spot.

“Ino’s slated to take the number one spot next year because of the breakthroughs she’s given to children suffering from mental illness. Because of Ino’s help, anguished children have been given a second chance at living a normal life. She’s just that damned good.”

Looking at the evidence presented in front of him left Naruto speechless. He found it truly unbelievingly that women so young could be so  _established_. It made him a bit insecure and second guess what direction his life was headed. His future seriously looked bleak.

“Concentrate your eyes on number sixteen,” Shikamaru instructed Naruto as he flipped to the corresponding page.

Naruto shrugged at the image of a cute woman with coffee hair and eyes in a matching color. “ _Okay_ … who is she and why should I care?”

“This woman is practically related to Hinata Hyuga.” Shikamaru eyes turned in the direction of the women again and everyone turned their heads, too.

Naruto’s head shifted back and forth from the magazine to the brown-haired woman sitting on the beach, finally piecing the puzzle. “Holy shit! That’s her!”

“Mmm, hmm,” Shikamaru adjusted his black ponytail and nodded. “Yep. Turning to Kiba he asked, "Care to explain this one?”

“Don’t mind if I do, Shikamaru.” Scooting closer to Naruto, Kiba enlightened his friend about the woman. “Tenten’s twenty-one-years-old and she owns several businesses here in Konoha. Her businesses specialize in making custom weapons for high-end clientele and teaching self-defense courses to girls, teens and women. Rumors have circulated that she’s looking to branch out internationally and with her connections, the gossip seems accurate.”

“Why’s that?” Naruto inquired simply.

“ _Because_ …” the brunet stalled, purposefully enjoying the vein of impatience throbbing against Naruto’s temple. “…Tenten’s engaged to Neji Hyuga, Hinata’s older cousin.”

Naruto’s brows rose past his bangs from Kiba’s last statement. “ **WHAT’D YOU SAY** ,  **INUZUKA**?”

Ignoring his friend’s outburst, Kiba kept on. “Are you familiar with the Gentle Fist Massage & Body Corp.?”

Laughing as he leaned back on his elbows, Naruto cackled as memories of his experience at the massage parlor filled his mind and replied, “Hell yeah! Their Happy Endings are the  _best_! I spent an entire month’s paycheck just to afford one, y'know? They’re really expensive, but thorough.”

“Absolutely disgusting,” Shikamaru muttered.

“ _T_ …  _M_ …  _I_ …” Choji followed afterwards.

“ _Gross_!” Kiba shouted, completely repulsed at what his friend and roommate openly admitted. Rolling the magazine, the brunet hit Naruto in the head with it. “So  _that’s_  why you couldn’t afford to pay your half of the rent last month! You spent it on getting jerked off!”

Rubbing the spot where Kiba hit him, Naruto grinned and replied, “Busted.”

Giving his friend a sour look, the brunet said, “I’m not sure if that was a pun, but I’m going to ignore it.” Naruto kept laughing as Kiba continued.

“So as I was saying about the Gentle Fist Massage & Body Corp., Neji’s next in line to inherit the family company after the current CEO retires. Gentle Fist is already a multi-million dollar, international corporation. And speculation has it under Neji’s guidance, it could very well supersede into the billions.”

“And what does any of this have to do with Hinata?” Naruto asked sourly with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I mean, I still don’t understand the connection.” Looking around at his friends, Naruto’s brow dotted with sweat as anxiety prickled his nerves from their expressions. Each of them wore a canary-eating grin and their eyes narrowed like they were all included on a secret only he didn’t know about. “What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?”

Shikamaru held back his chuckles while Kiba and Choji openly laughed at Naruto’s ignorance.

“ _Because_ …” Kiba dragged, fully enjoying Naruto’s annoyance. “…the woman you’re lusting after is the _daughter_  of the CEO of Gentle Fist, Hiashi Hyuga.”

At that moment Naruto could’ve sworn his heart ceased beating and he felt his blood turn cold. The excitement he felt earlier from wanting to get to know Hinata now felt like a heavy cinderblock weighing down his hopes. His friends had to be joking with him… right? So why did he feel so  _uneasy_?

“ _That’s right_ ,” sang Kiba in a voice filled with humor. “Hinata Hyuga is the daughter of one of the most richest and powerful men on the planet.” Clasping a comforting hand on Naruto’s shoulder, he repeated his earlier warning. “It’s as I said before buddy; you’re  _way_  outta your league with this one.”

Naruto’s lips moved but no words came out. His mind was processing everything his friends told him, and while he wanted to deny it, it would be futile to rebuff the proof. Kiba was right: Hinata Hyuga far outclassed him in every way imaginable. She practically comes from royalty and her friends are entrepreneurs who managed to accumulate their own wealth. He literally has nothing in common with the striking brunette dancing along the shore.

Bits of depression began to crawl along Naruto’s nerves and the blond had to shake his head to ward off those miserable thoughts. It wasn’t in his nature to be dissuaded just because something seemed impossible. He adopted this ideology since he made the mistake of dropping out of high school. So he always tried his very best to remain positive and to see the bright side even in dim situations.

“I’m gonna marry her,” was all Naruto stated.

Expecting the disbelieving looks from his friends, Naruto continued. “I know I sound crazy, but she’s my dream girl and I’m gonna marry her one day.”

“ _Pfft_!” Kiba cackled brazenly at his friend before mentioning why they’ll never be together. “Okay, Naruto. Let me disillusion you because not only do you  _sound_  crazy, I’m beginning to think you really  _are_  crazy!”

Clearing his throat, the tattooed brunet began. “There’s Hinata Hyuga,” he pointed to her although he knew Naruto’s gaze was focused on her. “Daughter of a powerful, rich businessman who’s hell bent on practically owning the entire world one day. And with the help of his genius nephew Neji, Hiashi just might do it.

"The two of you come from different worlds,” Kiba kept going. “She’s cultured, educated, sophisticated and did I mention  _rich_?” He emphasized the last word, hoping to get a rise out of Naruto. Kiba smirked when he noticed Naruto’s scowl, even though the blond kept quiet. “She probably charges a fee just to talk to her. And then there’s you.”

Taking his eyes off Hinata, Naruto faced Kiba and growled low, “And what about me?”

Not perturbed by his roommate’s attitude, Kiba carried on. “You’re a broke, high school dropout who delivers pizza and ramen for a living. Hinata probably lives in the lap of luxury in a huge mansion with one-hundred rooms or something. And you’re crashing on my living room couch in a cramped one-bedroom apartment.

"Face it man,” Kiba placed a comforting hand on Naruto’s shoulder again. “Let me drill it in your head again: you’re  _way_  outta your league here.”

Noting the pessimistic look of his friend, Choji tossed away his empty potato chips bag and spoke. “Look, Naruto. Kiba’s not trying to hurt your feelings here, but he’s giving you a reality check. I don’t know what it is about Hinata that’s got you so gung-ho about being with her. Yeah sure she’s pretty, but it’s as Kiba said, you guys are from two different worlds. It’s never gonna happen, buddy.”

Shikamaru stifled another yawn before talking. “All this talk about social class differences and impossible crushes is draining my energy. It’s getting late and Naruto, don’t you have to work the late shift at Ichiraku’s tonight?”

Naruto nodded but didn’t speak.

“So let’s head out so you can get some rest before work.”

Neither of the young men stood because all of their eyes were fixated on the four women walking in their direction. Naruto’s blue stare cemented on the buxom beauty who giggled at the jokes her friends were telling her. He was mildly disappointed because she wrapped a thick beach towel around her body, concealing her curves from his view.

“The whisker-faced blond was  _so_  checking you out.” Tenten chuckled while she spoke to Hinata.

Nudging her elbow playfully in Hinata’s side, Ino joked, “He’s a cutie. Why don’t you go over there and talk to him?”

Hugging the brunette from the back, Sakura laughed and assured their friend, “Don’t pay Ino and Tenten any mind. They’re bad influences anyway.”

Hinata was fully cognizant of the incredibly handsome young man’s eyes rooted on her. His stare made her a bit nervous as she was practicing dancing along the shore. And a deeper, albeit small, part of her enjoyed being the object of his affection. The looks he was giving her made her feel incredibly attractive and sexy. And no one’s ever made her stomach flutter before. But talk to him? Ino knew that was out of her character.

So no, Hinata had no plans to approach the good-looking stranger ogling her. However she enjoyed basking in his attention and made sure to make brief eye contact with him and gave him a gentle smile before she and her friends walked past his group.

Nervously combing her fingers in her hair when the warm breeze whipped the silken strands around her face, Hinata’s cheeks flushed a bright red when the blond stranger returned her smile with one of his own. And what a smile it was. His grin was brighter than the sun and his eyes more colorful than the sky. The flutters in her stomach became a turbulent stirring that nearly brought her to her knees.

Keeping her back straight and her composure intact, Hinata faced her friends again and continued to laugh at their jokes until they were no longer on the sands of the beach.

Four mouths were agape with disbelief at what they just witnessed.  _The_  Hinata Hyuga smiled and blushed at…  _Naruto_ …? Of  _all_  people…? Was the world coming to an end?

The arrogant grin plastered on Naruto’s face stretched meters before he said, “What were you all saying about Hinata never noticing me?”

Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji remained speechless.

* * *

It was late at night as Hinata sipped peach wine from her champagne flute as she relaxed against the plushness of her sofa. Crossing her ankles and blithely sighing as she adjusted the thick, white terry cloth robe around her shoulders, she thought about the erotic massage she received from her father’s apprentice.

Hinata and Toneri Otsutsuki had a brief relationship while in college. He was her first and only lover but she quickly ended their relationship when he became an intern for her father’s company. The last thing she wanted was complications between her father and her boyfriend, so their union ceased.

Nevertheless, Toneri was an incredible masseuse with skilled hands and fingers. His touches, caresses and rubs still made her skin tingle erotically and he managed to make her climax during her massage. Since his touch was the only touch from a man she was familiar with, Hinata felt it would be wise to surreptitiously hire him as her personal masseuse under one condition—there would be no sex whatsoever. Toneri, albeit reluctantly, agreed.

Sipping more of her wine as her relaxed muscles reclined deeper in the cushions of her sofa, Hinata’s lids became heavy. She was spent and tired, but hungry, so she willed herself to stay awake. After Toneri left a little more than an hour ago, she decided to curb her hunger by ordering pizza. Checking the clock on the wall, the brunette frowned at the lateness of the deliveryman. An approximate forty-five minutes elapsed and still no sign of the deliveryman. Reaching for her cell phone that lay on the coffee table, Hinata was about to call the restaurant when she heard a voice from the speaker box.

* * *

Approaching the massive edifice located in the swanky part of downtown Konoha, Naruto exited his car and anxiously combed his fingers through his yellow locks while balancing a pizza with his other hand. He looked up at the structure that lodged many penthouses for the city’s elite and scowled. Life wasn’t fair; it wasn’t fair he had to struggle to make ends meet while he was positive most of these people were born into wealth, therefore they’d never understand the hardships people like him endure every day.

Sighing as he terminated his thoughts, Naruto told himself, “There better be a big tip for this trip tonight. I hate coming to this side of town. It always makes me uncomfortable.”

Entering the posh lobby, the blond moved toward the desk to alert the clerk of his arrival. “Hi!” Naruto plastered on a cheery smile and greeted the worker. “I’m from Ichiraku’s Pizza & Ramen and I have a delivery for…” looking at the receipt on the insulated delivery bag, he didn’t pay attention to the name typed on the paper as he spoke. “…apartment 519.”

“Yes, she told me to expect your arrival,” the desk clerk told Naruto. “Give me a moment and I’ll let her know you’re here.”

Naruto watched as the clerk picked up the phone to let his customer know he had their order. Looking around the well-lit lobby, he had to fight the urge to not scowl again. Marble floor and pillars adored the vestibule, as well as crystal chandeliers. Bright green foliage was placed strategically around the lobby, giving the room a ‘homey’ feel amongst the opulence. Royal blue, velvet furniture was placed off to the side of the revolving doors near a makeshift bar that contained a Keurig coffee maker, a Keurig carousel and a cappuccino maker.

Keeping his face stoic, Naruto thought,  _I bet it’ll cost me a year’s worth of paychecks just to pay one month’s rent to live here_.

“I let her know you’ve arrived. You can go see her now.”

“Thank you,” Naruto gave the clerk a simple nod and headed towards the elevators.

* * *

Upon hearing the doorbell ring, Hinata placed her champagne flute on the coffee table and tightened her robe to answer her door. Opening it, she was pleasantly surprised to discover the man delivering her food was the same man from the beach earlier that day. Blushing slightly and trying—and failing—to hide it, she gave the blond a gentle smile and greeting. “Hi.”

Giving a genuine grin since entering the expensive building, Naruto looked at his dream woman and returned her greeting enthusiastically. “Hi! I-I know you! I remember you were the one dancing on the beach today!”

Hiding her body behind her front door, Hinata peeked around it and nodded. “Yes. That was me. I remember you too. You and your friends were watching us.”

“Yeah,” Naruto breathed. Images of the lovely woman standing in front of him dancing on the shore floored his mind again. He had to shift his legs to keep his growing erection from poking through his work pants. “I-I thought you were um…” quickly blinking as he tried to find the proper word to describe the incredible choreography he witnessed today, the blond stumbled over his words. “You were um… um…”

Hinata’s dark brows furrowed as she looked at him questioningly. Despite his awkwardness, she did notice a few things about her deliveryman that piqued her interest. He was tall—very tall. And she found that characteristic incredibly eye-catching. The navy blue, polo, short-sleeved shirt of his work uniform did little to hide the toned, hard muscle of his tanned arms and strong neck. Her lilac eyes trailed upwards and she smiled a little brighter at the whisker marks on his cheeks and briefly wondered if they were birthmarks or if he acquired them in another way. His blond hair was messy in an attractive way and the more he tried to comb through it with his fingers to neaten it, the messier it became.

The stirring she felt in her belly from earlier at the beach suddenly returned; only to travel down to her lower regions to create that familiar ache in between her thighs. It was the reason she decided to call Toneri to give her the much-needed massage, to rid her mind of the mystery man from the beach. And now he was standing right in front of her holding her pizza. The only thing blocking her from reaching out to touch him was the door that was cracked open.

 _I wonder if he’ll touch me the same way Toneri does_. Before Hinata could block out her thoughts, her mind began to run amuck with many naughty scenarios of her and the deliveryman. Looking at the lean muscles in his arms again and his large hands, the brunette quickly canned that thought.  _No_.  _He seems strong_.  _Really strong_.  _His touch is probably more aggressive_ ,  _more intense_.

 _I shouldn’t think like this_!  _This is wrong_!  _It’s immoral_! Of course allowing her father’s apprentice to give her secret erotic massages every now and then wasn’t exactly the epitome of innocence, but Hinata ignored that point.

Looking down because she believed it would provide a safe haven from the view above, Hinata admired his long legs clothed in dark black khakis that undoubtedly hid more of the lean muscle of his body. Her eyes continued downwards where her gaze landed on his black sneakers. His feet were big. And remembering what Ino told her about men with big feet, it usually meant they had big—

“…nice.”

Hinata’s head quickly snapped up and her eyes widened at her deliveryman. “Excuse me?” She couldn’t hide the bright red blush that glowed over her countenance. He conceitedly smirked at her and gave her a coquettish wink. He caught her checking him out. And she knew he enjoyed it.

“I was saying, today when I saw you dancing on the shore, I thought you looked nice.” Naruto’s grin stretched his face and his eyes never wavered from hers. Miss Hinata Hyuga, princess of the Hyuga Corp., was admiring him in his work garb and to say it didn’t inflate his ego would be the lie of the century. He felt like the most handsome man in the world to have this stunning woman looking at him like she wanted to eat him like the pizza he was carrying…

 _The pizza_! “Oh, shit! I’m sorry!” Naruto opened the insulated bag and handed the box of pizza to Hinata. “Heh,” he scratched the back of his head and chuckled embarrassingly. “I totally forgot about your pizza.”

Receiving the pizza and balancing it with one hand, Hinata opened the door wider and said, “I’ll set this down and bring you your money in a bit.”

When she walked away Naruto gaped at the interior of her living room. All of the furniture was white, decorated in Victorian style with hues of lavender and navy peppered throughout.  _Damn_!  _Her living room is bigger than me and Kiba’s whole apartment_! Only one word entered his mind when his eyes took in the sight of her living quarters: luxurious. Plain and simple. The depressing thoughts that plagued his mind in the lobby began to crawl back into his subconscious again. He was enjoying their mild flirting, but one look at how different she was living compared to him made him take Kiba and Choji’s words to heart again. Perhaps he didn’t have a chance to be with her. As Shikamaru stated, they were from two different social classes. It’ll never happen.

“Here you are,” Hinata returned in front of him and narrowed her eyes at his nametag to read it. “Naruto.” Reaching in her robe’s pocket, she retrieved a few folded bills and handed them to her deliveryman. “I’m Hinata. And thank you.”

Pocketing the money, he said, “You're… welcome… Hinata…” All intelligent thought evaded his mind the moment Naruto’s eyes landed on Hinata wearing only a robe.  _She’s naked_.  _She’s gotta be naked underneath it_. He gulped thickly at the sight of her pale thighs, long legs and pretty toes exposed. Now he had a close-up view of the roses tattoo that adorned the right side of her leg and foot, the erection he was trying in vain to hide jabbed through his pants. Placing the insulated bag in front of him, Naruto used it to cover the tent in his khakis.

He was still staring at her when Hinata closed her door. However the moment she heard “ _ow_!” from the other side, she immediately opened it again and gasped when she saw Naruto cringing, holding his forehead.

“I’m so sorry!” the brunette cried. “Here! Come in and I’ll get you a bag of ice.” Reaching for his free hand, she clasped it and, ignoring the electricity that shot from his fingers through hers, pulled him inside her apartment. “I didn’t mean to hit you with the door! It was an accident! I can be really clumsy at times.” Closing and locking the door behind them, Hinata let Naruto go to retrieve the bag of ice from the kitchen.

Standing dumbly in the foyer of Hinata’s apartment, Naruto blinked until his dizzying eyes returned to focus. It took a few moments for his mind to register that he was inside Hinata’s apartment. He was alone in Hinata’s apartment with the world’s painful erection stretching his dick. The only thing covering Hinata’s body was thick cloth.

 _Think unsexy thoughts_.  _Think unsexy thoughts_. Naruto closed his eyes and imagined Kiba in drag. He pictured Choji belly dancing wearing a coconut bra and a grass skirt. He envisioned Shikamaru posing in his underwear for a men’s magazine. None of those thoughts did little to curb his heightened arousal because the moment he opened his eyes, the heavenly woman was standing before him holding a bag of ice to his forehead.

“Are you okay?” she asked him in her gentle voice. “Again I’m sorry for hurting you. Believe me. It was an accident.”

Not responding to her question, Naruto wrapped his fingers around her wrist and lowered her hand away from his forehead. Their eyes locked and within seconds their lips crashed against each other’s.

Hinata dropped the bag of ice while Naruto picked her up, wrapping her thighs around his waist. He carried her like she weighed next to nothing and sat on her sofa with her straddling him. Never breaking their kiss, he untied her robe and opened it to reveal the smooth, creamy, silkiness of her skin.

His jaw slackened, his eyes widened and his lips quivered at the supple, round flesh of her enormous breasts. “ _Wow_ …” he breathed heavily, enjoying the view in front of him. Naruto’s eyes wandered to the tattoo of lavender roses that expanded from her right arm and shoulder down to the top of the swell of her right breast.

“So beautiful,” the blond deeply exhaled before greedily clasping his lips around a puckered, dark pink nipple.

Hinata knew this was wrong. Everything that was happening was wrong. Spontaneous sex with the pizza delivery guy? This was extremely out of character for her. So why did she clutch his yellow strands, trapping his face against her bosom? Why did her back arch, pressing his face more firmly against her chest? And why with every lick and suckle of her nipple, the apex of her thighs secreted more of her sweet nectar on the crotch of his pants?

Before either of them knew it her robe was discarded and his pants and boxers immediately followed. Naruto’s fingers dug deep into Hinata’s hips as she rode him vehemently, ceaselessly and passionately.

Cries and fervent moans reverberated throughout the walls of her living room as sweat pasted their skin and intimate fluids blended in between their thighs. They both cried aloud when Naruto came first and Hinata soon followed.

* * *

Third round later, with her eyes closed, Hinata’s arms were folded against the arm of her sofa and her head rested comfortably against them. Her back arched dramatically, prominently extending her derrière to her new lover while he gripped her hips, pounding her from the back with slow, dominant thrusts.

Wet, slick sounds of sex collided with her erotic whispers of “yes, Naruto, like that” as her fingernails dug in the flesh of her arms. Her body ached down there and she was marveled by his indefatigable stamina. No doubt Hinata believed Naruto could go on throughout the rest of the night, and with the way he was making her body feel and the many orgasms she experienced, she was more than willing to let him.

Grinning like the sly cat that caught the runaway mouse, Naruto leaned forward to murmur in Hinata’s ear. “I was telling my friends how beautiful you are, Hinata. I wanted to get to know you and they thought I didn’t have a chance.” Never wavering from his rhythmic, slow, firm thrusts, he continued. “I told them you were my dream girl and that I’m gonna marry you someday.”

Hinata’s head snapped up and her eyes shot open with shock from her lover’s words. Before she could reply, she felt an intense shove of his hips slapping hard against the flesh of her rear. Tossing her head back and crying out his name was the only thing she could do in response.

Naruto kissed the space in between her shoulders and further down her spine, tasting the salty sweat of her back. He never relented with his unhurried, steady rhythm, while continuously whispering in her ear how incredible and wonderful he found her.

Meeting his thrusts with her own movements, Hinata didn’t know which was more intense, the way he was sexing her or the words he was uttering in her ear. Both were having a severe effect on her and she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out any more. In response to what he said, she squeezed her inner muscles around his length, trapping him with her sensual choke-hold.

“ _Shit_!” Naruto hissed as he gradually sped his tempo. The wet, slick, slapping sounds of sex became louder and more powerful, drowning out the moans of the pair of lovers. Together they came again, huffing as they tried to fill their lungs with air from the energy that was spent.

* * *

After the sensual dance Hinata performed for Naruto (in the nude, at his request) and the fourth round, together they lay on the sofa with him on top and her arms secured around his back. The silence was tranquil; words would’ve interrupted the ambience in the atmosphere.

Their beating hearts were synchronized and the feeling of peace that cloaked over them was soothing. Neither of them wanted this moment to cease, however all good things eventually comes to an end.

The buzzing from the carpeted floor startled the lovers and they both lifted their heads to locate the source of the sound.

Realizing it was his phone, “oh, shit!” Naruto immediately sprang from Hinata’s body to quickly grab his pants and dig in the pocket for his cell. Looking at the missed calls list, he cringed when he saw his job and Kiba’s names listed multiple times. He completely forgot about work, and well, Kiba was little more than an afterthought.

Grinning impishly at Hinata, Naruto shrugged and said, “Work and my roommate. I gotta go.”

Sitting up fully, the brunette nodded her head and replied, “I understand.”

The lovers locked their gazes for several moments before Naruto’s strides led him to stand in front of Hinata. He leaned down to give her a kiss goodbye, but whispered, “I’ll see you later” when their lips parted.

Nodding again, Hinata smiled shyly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said, “I had a great time, Naruto.”

“Heh, me too.”

* * *

 _Five years later_ …

Naruto laughed jovially as his wife covered her face with her palms, embarrassed at the story her husband told their taxi driver. “And that’s how we met,” he finished with a grin.

Hinata still refused to reveal her face, but said, “I can’t believe you told our driver  _all_  of the details, Naruto!”

Kissing the top of her hair and rubbing her round belly, Naruto told her, “It’s a great story, Love. I mean, what are the odds something like that actually happening, y'know?”

Two short years after they began dating after the ecstasy-filled night in her apartment, Naruto (after following the business advice from Neji, Hinata and Tenten) managed to take over Ichiraku’s Pizza & Ramen, allowing the original owner Teuchi to retire. He immediately appointed Kiba to be the co-owner and together they agreed to hire Choji as the head chef. A year after that, Ichiraku’s expanded nationally and due to the growing popularity of the restaurant, Naruto and Kiba hired Shikamaru to be their legal counsel. Also within that same year Naruto proposed to Hinata. Within another year, Ichiraku’s expanded globally and Naruto and Hinata married. Now the Uzumakis were expecting their first child soon and their life couldn’t be any more perfect.

Returning from a fund-raising gathering for orphaned children, the Uzumakis rested in the backseat of the taxicab as Naruto laughed at his humiliated wife.

Agreeing with the chortling blond, their driver admitted, “Yeah. It’s a really cute story. It sounds like something out of a romance novel or something.”

Peeking from behind her gloved fingers, Hinata whispered with a massive blush covering her face, “But he didn’t have to tell you  _everything_.”

“Aw, babe! You’re so cute when you’re acting all shy and stuff!” Naruto circled his fingers around her wrists and removed her hands from her face. Lowering his face towards hers, he told her, “I love you, Hinata Uzumaki.”

Locking her arms around his neck with the story of Naruto publicly admitting the first time they had sex forgotten—for now, Hinata’s lilac eyes glowed and she repeated, “I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki.”

Together the couple shared a passionate kiss while ignoring their driver.

“Hey! No funny stuff in the backseat!”

* * *

And there it is! The NaruHina installment is complete! Next up: ShikaTema!


End file.
